


little big kitty

by uglyshoes



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tags May Change, cat boy sungmin, jeyou is Whipped, may mention more members later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyshoes/pseuds/uglyshoes
Summary: Jeyou finds an abandoned kitty and decides to take him home.
Relationships: Kim Jeyou | J.You/Oh Sungmin | Jerome
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hii i’ll be updating this with more chapters (not sure how frequently) i hope you do enjoy this read!

It was quite some time ago when Jeyou had met him. One day he had been walking down the street back from uni when he’d found a box laying on the side of a dumpster. No normal person would instinctively peek into it, but the sorrowful sounds he heard from it, like a cry for help came from whatever was inside it. He hesitantly opened it to find a small, weak hybrid kitten. A young boy with soft orange hair and cat ears and a cat tail. He looked so fragile, shivering in the cold autumn evening with nothing but some old drapes covering his body. The hybrid opened his eyes seeing Jeyou above him. He first hisses at him, but when his eyes met Jeyou’s, he carefully analyzed him. Somehow, Jeyou’s presence was calming and made him feel safe.

“Hello, do you want to go home with me?” Jeyou asked the hybrid. It’s quite bold to invite a person to your home, but judging the poor boy’s state, he didn’t look like he had much luck staying where he was right now. The hybrid nodded, quietly lifting himself while holding on tightly to the cloth that covered what it could of his body. 

“Hey, hey, lemme give you my coat,” Jeyou immediately offered watching him desperately try to cover himself. It was in no way safe for him to be outside like this, possibly would’ve gotten hypothermia if Jeyou hadn’t found him any sooner. Luckily it wasn’t raining or storming, Jeyou couldn’t even imagine how terrible it would’ve been if it had. The hybrid boy walks timidly with Jeyou the rest of the way to his small apartment. They shared no conversations, as Jeyou didn’t want to force him to speak if he didn’t want to, plus he was going home with a complete stranger. 

“Well, um, welcome to my humble little home,” Jeyou announced. The hybrid boy gives him a small smile, the first smile he’d gotten from him since their meeting. “I’ll show you the shower so you can get washed up and I’ll get you some warm tea okay? How’s that sound?” Jeyou tried his best to sound as welcoming as possible. If he were to be taking in a regular cat, he wouldn’t have to be so formal, but this is a half human, and he wasn’t even sure if this boy had ever had a previous owner that cared for him or taught him things. Fortunately there were no wounds on him which would hopefully indicate he wasn’t abused by his previous owner, but to abandon such a poor young child is cruel enough as it is, with little to no clothing or food. 

The hybrid boy stood still where he was. He looked like he wanted to say something, but his words were caught in his throat. 

“If you need anything just let me know,” Jeyou carefully approaches him, giving him his best warming smile. The hybrid boy fidgeted with the cuff of Jeyou’s coat, biting at his lips trying to get words out of his mouth. 

“There’s no rush, I’m not busy right now at all.” 

The boy was seemingly getting frustrated with himself. His face was growing red when he finally spoke. 

“Can you help me shower? Please,” he mumbled. Jeyou smiled in relief, some words from him finally. 

“Sure, come with me,” Jeyou guided him to the shower. The boy seemed to have no problem bathing together with Jeyou, which made it a lot easier to wash him almost like bathing with your younger sibling. It reminded him of times when he would bathe with his older sister as a kid and cause a mess with the water. 

After getting cleaned, Jeyou gives him a comfortable t shirt and sweatpants to wear while he prepares him some tea. 

“By any chance do you want something to eat too? I haven’t had dinner yet so I could whip up something for the both of us,” Jeyou asked him. The hybrid boy nods, patting a hand over his tummy. The action is cute, but Jeyou finds it sad wondering how many days it might’ve been since he’d eaten. “Alright I’ll make some special ramen, hows that?” The hybrid boy looks up at him with a bright expression. Relief washes down his shoulders, seeing the hybrid getting more comfortable with him slowly. 

“Ta-da! Eat up!” Jeyou presented him with a fresh bowl of ramen topped with eggs and meat and fish cakes that makes him drool. He grabs a fish cake and puts it into his mouth. 

“A-ah!” The hot fish cake burned the inside of his mouth. 

“Oh my gosh careful it’s hot!” Jeyou quickly rushed to help him, but the boy managed to cool it down and eat it. 

Before they knew it the meal was finished and what felt like a feast to him was over. How long  _ had  _ it been since he ate? Jeyou wanted to ask him so many more questions, like what was his name, does he remember where he came from or how he wound up where he was. He bites back his curiosity as he didn’t want to make the hybrid feel overwhelmed, but a name would be at least a little more helpful. 

“Um, if you don’t mind me asking,” Jeyou scratched the back of his head. “Do you perhaps have a name?” 

The hybrid boy looks up at him, almost in shock, but more flustered. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, something he seems to do often when he’s trying to speak, Jeyou noticed. 

“It’s okay if you can’t tell me, but it would just be—“ 

“Sungmin.” 

Sungmin looked up at him; Jeyou never realized how beautiful his eyes were. 

“Sungmin, it’s very nice to meet you,” Jeyou offered his hand. Rather than taking his hand, Sungmin rubs his face against his hand, just like a cat would. Jeyou jumps a little but to not startle him he lets him continue. 

_ Is he, purring? How cute. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s a little rushed for now but i’ll be writing more backstory later!!

That was their first meeting, and how Sungmin began his life living with Jeyou in their little apartment. While Jeyou attended class, Sungmin enjoyed his time at home alone watching TV, cleaning the house, or doing whatever on the cell phone Jeyou later bought him. Although Jeyou lived alone, he received funds from his parents who lived far away that has helped him survive all by himself. Until Sungmin had come into his life, he’d been rather lonely, repeating his routine of school, home, and sleep. 

“Hey hey Jeyou-hyung look at this!” Sungmin found an interest in girl group dances and would imitate their moves on the TV screen while Jeyou was away. Sometimes Jeyou would catch him dancing but never caught any of them on camera. Although days were tough, Jeyou felt motivated knowing Sungmin was at home waiting for him. Like Sungmin was the sun that cleared the cloudy sky. 

“Jeyou-hyung~” Sungmin purred. 

“Hm?” 

Sungmin lightly pecks Jeyou’s cheek then curls into his shoulder lovingly. 

Ah, to get kisses from his adorable hybrid and cuddle like this all day was like heaven. 

Sungmin eventually fell asleep laying next to him. Jeyou sneakily pulls out his phone to snap a quick photo of the sleeping boy, who was softly snoring. He couldn’t help but smile at the picture, so he sets it as his wallpaper to remind him how happy he is right now, with Sungmin by his side brightening up his day. 

“Hey Kim Jeyou!” 

A voice from one of his classmates called him from across the hall. He turns around to find Jisu waving at him and walking towards him. 

“What do you want?” Jeyou asks. 

“I heard someone plans to ask you out today,” Jisu throws his arm around his shoulder and continues walking with him. 

“Bah, I don’t have any interest in dating anyone right now.” 

“But why not? You live alone and hardly ever go anywhere or do anything after class,” Jisu complains. 

“Well I’m not  _ alone _ .” Shoot, he forgot he never told anyone about Sungmin, not even his friend. 

“Oh??” Jisu grows more curious. “You mean, you got a special someone??” 

“N-No, it’s- it’s not like that it’s-“ 

“Oh my god Kim Jeyou,” Jisu pretends to cry. “He finally gets himself a significant other to keep him company.” 

“No! We aren’t t-together I’m just- just taking care of him,” Jeyou flusters.

“The poor planned confession today has to be canceled, Jeyou has someone else.” 

“No!! It’s, well,” Jeyou scratches his head. “I’m not dating anyone I’m just occupied y’see.” He pulls out his phone to show Jisu the photo of Sungmin laying next to him. “That’s um, my hybrid.” 

“You have a hybrid? Since when??” 

“Pretty long ago, around the beginning of this semester,” Jeyou put his phone back, attempting to his bashfulness when he talks about Sungmin. “I found him alone, abandoned on the street and took him in. He’s grown onto me a lot, and probably grown in size too, he’s already taller than me.” 

Jisu awes at how soft Jeyou’s mood had become talking about his hybrid, seeing how special he must be to him. “That is,” he sniffs, “so precious.”

“Hey don’t cry now!” 

“I won’t, I just love cute stories,” Jisu pretends to wipe a tear. “So then, can I meet him?” Jeyou flusters at Jisu’s sudden request. 

“M-meet him? I mean, I’m not sure how he is with other people yet.” 

“Tomorrow maybe? Let him know tonight and I can come by tomorrow if he’s alright with it!” 

“A-alright, I’ll text you later.” 

“Whoopie!” And Jisu was gone to his next class. 

Later that day Jeyou sat by Sungmin on the couch. Sungmin immediately cuddles into him, “Welcome back hyung!” His soft orange tail sways back and forth slowly as he curls himself into Jeyou. 

“Hey Sungmin, I hope you’ve had a great day,” Jeyou warms him with a smile. 

“Hehe, yup! I cleaned the house and watched funny shows on TV as usual, but with you here my day is already wonderful.” If Jeyou could describe how Sungmin smelled like, he smelled like sunshine. 

“Oh hey, a friend of mine wants to come over and meet you, is that alright?” 

“Hm?” Sungmin sat up tilting his head. “Meet me?” 

“Yeah, I told him about you and he wants to meet you tomorrow.” 

“Ah, well sure since he’s your friend, I’m sure he’s nice!” 

“That’s great! I’ll let him know,” Jeyou pulls out his phone to text Jisu, completely forgetting his wallpaper was a picture of Sungmin sleeping next to him. 

“AH!! That’s, that’s me!!” Sungmin blurts out. 

“O-Oh, I, um, yes that’s-,” Jeyou stuttered. 

“You took a pic while I was asleep?” Sungmin pouts. 

“Y-yeah, but you look cute here I couldn’t help it,” Jeyou pets Sungmin on the head just how he likes it. 

“Well since it’s not a bad photo, you can keep it,” he gives in. 

The next day came as well as Jisu’s visit. Sungmin seemed rather excited to meet Jisu, his first time meeting one of Jeyou’s friends. Jeyou opens the door to greet him. 

“Hey, come on in.” Jeyou leads the door open and Sungmin walks over to them excitedly. 

“Hi!! It’s so nice to meet you I’m Sungmin!” Jisu looks at the hybrid up and down, not expecting such a tall figure to be standing before him. Though, he did remember Jeyou mentioning how he grew in size. 

“Oh my god you’re Jeyou’s hybrid! I’m Jisu!” The two greet each other friendly as Jisu settles into the apartment. They never realized it, but Jeyou had never invited anyone other than Sungmin into his house until now. 

“Wow Jeyou, it’s quite a cozy place,” Jisu looks around. 

“Hah, yeah I’ve got my parents to thank,” Jeyou is pulling out snacks and drinks for the three to get comfortable. 

“So Sungmin, how’s its like living with Mr. Kim over there?” Jisu signals towards Jeyou. 

Sungmin smiles. “Well while he’s gone I just occupy myself until he gets back! And we cuddle and kiss and eat ramen and-“ Jeyou runs over to stop him before he continues his list. 

“C-cuddle? K-kiss??” Jisu’s voice raises slightly in surprise. 

“Y-yeah just small skinship, it’s-it’s not like that,” Jeyou blushes. Sungmin seems confused at how Jeyou’s acting, but it’s cute. “He’s a cat hybrid after all. He likes affection a lot.” 

“Mhm!” Sungmin nods in agreement. 

“How adorable,” Jisu tears. “Take good care of him!” Jeyou was unsure wether he was talking to Sungmin or him, but surely he understood. Sungmin really might as well be the one taking care of him, or, they take care of each other to help one another even in little or big ways. He couldn’t imagine his life right now without Sungmin to make him feel so loved and needed. 

“Jeyou? Hey Jeyou!” Jisu calls him and he doesn’t even realize he had been spacing out or how much time had passed. “I’m gonna head out but it’s been a great time! I hope to come by again sometime and hang out with the both of you again!” 

“A-ah yeah thanks, just let me know whenever!” He walks him out the doorway and settled back on the couch where Sungmin awaits him. 

“That was fun,” Sungmin giggles. It’s his first time meeting someone else and doing something different from their usual peaceful days. Maybe it was time to go out and take Sungmin around, have a fun date together. Wait,  date?  No not that kind of date but like, a date, to let Sungmin outside more. He never complained about being indoors all the time but Jeyou wondered if he ever got bored doing the same things everyday. At least on weekends the two had the whole day to themselves, so why not have a special day out, let Sungmin have more fun outside, he deserves freedom from their small little apartment too.

“Hey Sungmin.” 

“Yeah hyung?”

“Since tomorrow’s Sunday, how about we go out together, just you and me?” 

Sungmin seemed excited about the idea. “Oooh what’re we gonna do?” 

“Whatever we want; shop, eat, explore, anything.” 

“Of course I’m in! Anything with hyung is fun!” Sungmin clapped his hands together in joy. Jeyou watched him lovingly, happily enjoying time with him and always wanting to do anything with him. He loved having Sungmin with him. He loved Sungmin. 

“Hyung look over here!” Sungmin points him to the cute accessories shop. “We can get matching bracelets!” Jeyou looks down at the cute bead bracelets with letter options to spell out their names. 

“Wanna get one for the both of us?” 

“Yeah!” Sungmin happily grabs hold of Jeyou’s hand and walks him into the shop. It’s decorated in hello kitty and pink, with different designs for jewelry and a variety of accessories on display. Sungmin is in awe of the adorableness of the shop, perfectly suiting for his taste. 

“Hyung, it’s alright, right?” 

“Hm? For what?”

“F-for us to get bracelets?” Sungmin m’a voice was suddenly low. Jeyou doesn’t fail to notice Sungmin picking up his habit of fidgeting with his clothes whenever he had trouble with his words. 

“Yeah, totally! It’s a perfect souvenir to remember this day,” Jeyou gives him a comforting smile, hopefully to lighten whatever is worrying Sungmin. 

“For real? It’s not too much?” 

Jeyou takes Sungmin’s face into his hands and squishes his soft cheeks. 

“Ahhh hyung,” Sungmin whines.

“Don’t worry, I promise it’s fine.” 

Sungmin pouts as Jeyou releases his cheeks finally. “Thank you,” he mumbled softly, looking at him with his gentle smile and his beautiful sparkling eyes that Jeyou never got tired of. If he stared at them long enough, he could’ve started counting stars in the universe in his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! more chapters to come i hope there’ll be more jeyourome plus chanhoon content on ao3


End file.
